Welcome to Shit Park
by A Very Rainey Day
Summary: 16 year old Emilie Anderson hates South Park with every fiber of her being. But through her hate and refusal to accept this place as her new home, she makes friends, enemies, drama, and a few love interests. (OC/Kyle for now. Who knows what happens)
1. Prologue

God damn I hate this place.

It's been three weeks since my family packed up and moved out of our comfy house in Brooklyn New York, and into the boonies of the United States, South Park.

Or as I like to call it, Shit Park.

It's a fitting name for such a shitty place. It's cold (then again it **is** the middle of October), it's a hick town, no major shopping malls, no going into town with my friends, no nothing.

Fuck this place and fuck everything in it.

I'm sorry, I'm getting a little carried away. I should probably explain just who I am.

My name is Emilie Rae Anderson, just call me Emilie. Yeah I know, my name is spelled funny. Blame it on my parents.

Anyway, there's not much to say about me. I'm 16 years old, a junior in highschool. I have brown skin, gray eyes, black hair that goes down to my back with a streak of purple that I need to re-dye. I also have black braces that are the bane of my existence, and those large glasses that hipsters cream themselves over.

You know the ones.

So why did I leave beautiful Brooklyn to live here?

My parents job relocated here, and I was allowed to stay with my cousin Anna until they were ready for me to come down and join them. I wanted to stay in New York forever, but noooo. Mom wanted to keep the family together.

I can't really blame her. I **am** their only child after all.

Since I came here, my mom allowed me to take time off school to gather my bearings and get situated. But once the weekend is over, I am officially a student of Shit Park Highschool.

I sighed, looking out of the window. The only good thing about our new house is that my room is located on the second floor, and has a window seat. My gaze went to the pictures of my friends and I that I had framed on my wall, and the pictures of Anna and I on my dresser. Plus all the cards, notes, and goofy little pictures that my friends have given me at my going away party.

Before I could dwell on my past for too long, my mother called me.

"Emilie! Come down and meet the new neighbors!" I heard her voice from the dining room.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I slowly got up and slipped my feet into my favorite pair of Converse. Giving myself a once over in my full-length mirror, I ran a brush through my hair and held my bangs to the side with a hairclip.

Good enough for meeting neighbors.

As I exited my room and walked down the hall to the stairway, I heard an unfamiliar female voice. Dear lord whoever this lady is has a perfect voice for nagging.

I quietly entered the dining room, hoping no one would notice me. The woman talking had vibrant red hair, that was...well, big if that makes sense. She was talking to my mother a mile a minute, while a balding man (who I assumed was her husband) was chatting up my dad about sports. A boy around my age was trying to keep a younger boy occupied.

Before I could sneak away, my mom spotted me.

"Sheila," My mom began with a smile. "This is my daughter, Emilie. Emilie, this is the Broflovski family. They're our next door neighbors and we've been invited over for dinner." She introduced. Sheila and her family turned to greet me with smiles and friendly faces.

"Hello Emilie." Sheila took my hand in a handshake, "It's nice to finally see you! This is my husband Gerald, She gestured to the balding man. "And these are my sons, Kyle," The older one waved politely at me. "And Ike." Ike paused from whatever he was doing and smiled at me.

Good lord he's adorable.

"Kyle, bubbeh, why don't you talk to Emilie for a bit? I'm sure she'll be very grateful to have a friend going with her to school. We'll call you when we're ready for dinner." His mother suggested.

"Mom!" Kyle blushed as red as his mothers hair. "I told you not to call me that in public." Sheila waved her hand and I tried to suppress my giggles.

"It's okay Kyle." I was still grinning. "We can go in my room and talk." I began to walk back to the stairway.

"Remember the three inch rule!" My dad paused his conversation with Gerald to talk to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course, that ancient rule that has been passed down to many dads with teenage daughters.

"I will." I finally said, leading Kyle up the stairs and into my room. I plopped down on my bed while Kyle nervously sat on my desk chair.

Now that I really looked at Kyle, I realized that he's kind of cute.

His greet hat covered most of his hair, but some of his red curls hung around his face. He has eyes that were the color of emeralds (corny, but true), pale skinned, with freckles across his cheeks and nose.

Shit, how long have I been staring?

"Nice room." Kyle's voice disrupted me from my thoughts. "I like your pictures."

"Thanks, it took forever to get it the way I wanted." I appreciated his praise.

"So, you're from New York?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah! Brooklyn to be exact. It's a great place to live, especially if you're used to the city life." I replied. "But be warned, it's really crowded."

"Yeah that's what you'd expect from the city that never sleeps." Kyle joked, and we shared a laugh. There was a pause, neither of us knew what to say.

"So," I figured the pause had gone on long enough. "Your brother is adorable." Kyle shrugged.

"I guess. Once you lived with him for your whole life 'adorable' isn't the word I'd use. Are you an only child?" He inquired.

"Yeah. I wish I had a sibling."

"You can have mine."

And we laughed again.

For about ten minutes we swapped stories and learned more about each other. Kyle wasn't very athletic (he mainly studied in his free time) but he sometimes played a casual game of football or basketball with his friends, he's Jewish, Ike was adopted from Canada, he's also a junior in highschool, his favorite candy is Swedish Fish, and he has a Super Best Friend named Stan.

In return, I told him that I sometimes draw with a promise to show him some of my art later, I love cats and dogs, I sing, and I'm a pretty good volleyball player.

Our conversation came to an end when our parents announced it's time to head over to Kyle's for dinner.

- TIME SKIP -

"Dinner was delicious, ." I said politely, setting down my utensils. "Thank you very much for having us over."

"Such good manners!" Mrs. Broflovski praised. "Kyle you could learn a thing or two from her. He never thanks me for dinner." She whispered to me.

My parents smiled proudly at her compliments.

"Mom..." Kyle groaned.

"Can you stay to play?" Ike asked me, holding my hand. I smiled down at the child, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry Ike, not right now. I will some other time." I said.

"Promise?" He held out his little pinky.

I hooked it with my own. "Promise." Which made Ike's face break into a grin.

"I don't mean to sound rude," My dad cut in. "But we really should get going. Emilie, I want you to start getting ready for school. Make sure you have everything, then bed."

"Same to you Ike, you too Kyle." Mr. Broflovski looked at his sons.

As we rose to leave, the Broflovski family came to see us to the door. Ike hugged my legs begging me to stay while Kyle tried to pry him off me.

"I'm sorry about him Emilie, he's a brat-" Kyle began apologetically.

"No its fine," I managed to wriggle away from Ike who looked like he was going to cry. "It just means he likes me."

"Ha, guess you're right." Kyle had a firm grip on his brother. "See you tomorrow?" Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I smiled at him.

Our mothers must have seen the way we looked at each other because they then said,

"You know Kyle, I think it would be a good idea if you shown Emilie around school, and introduce her to your friends."

"And show her around town."

I felt my face heat up. Are they seriously trying to set us up already? Jeez, at least let me meet some more guys and consider my options!

"Alright." Kyle agreed.

"Excellent, I'll call up the counselor and arrange it. Goodbye Sheila." My mom waved goodbye to her new friend. My dad and Mr. Broflovski promised to finish their conversation later, and Ike looked sadly as I waved bye.

When the door close I could hear,

"Emilie's pretty! Are you gonna marry her?"

"Shut up and go to bed."

**A/N: Alright! How was that for a first chapter? :D Well, technically prologue but whatever. **

**I know Emilie is an OC, but please read and review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter of WtSP! I'm also going to be working on another OC story so watch out!**

**Because I forgot to include this in the first chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. South Park and all of it's characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I only own Emilie.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<p>

Oh my fucking god.

I rolled over, slamming my fist down on the snooze button. I do not want to deal with school today, or any day for that matter. Fuck this, I'm going back to sleep.

I pulled the covers over my head, fully prepared to go back to sleep. I had my eyes closed for about five minutes and I would have drifted off to dreamland.

Until my mother burst into the room.

"Emilie!" She scolded. I heard her heels tap across the floor over to my bed. She shook me, but I just groaned and turned so my backs facing her. I felt her hand on the blanket and I froze.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Here it comes_.

She ripped my blankets off and I immediately curled up for warmth. This type of treatment is cruel for so early in the morning. Especially if it's cold.

"Mom no! I don't want to go." I covered my face with a pillow. She sighed and I heard her mumble, "What am I going to do with you."

_Ha_. I thought to myself. _I win_. I grabbed the blanket and snuggled back up into their warmth until my mom used the ultimate bargaining chip.

"If you get up I'll make the cinnamon pancakes you love so much"

Damn.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later I was chowing down on those delicious pancakes. Yeah I'd have to pick the food out of my braces but it's totally worth it.<p>

"Where's dad?" I asked, gulping down some milk.

"His shift started an hour earlier, I'm just about to head out. Oh, Kyle will be here any minute to show you the bus stop. Don't keep him waiting." She winked which nearly made me choke. Milk dribbled down my chin and I grabbed my napkin before it could ruin my outfit.

"Mom I just met the guy, calm down." I wiped my face with a napkin. "At least let me get settled in before you pair me up with guys."

"Fair enough. How do I look?" She modeled a black blazer with a white undershirt. The shirt was tucked neatly into a black pencil skirt held by a belt with a gold buckle. Her heels made cheerful tapping noises on the floor as she turned around for me.

"Amazing! The pearl earrings looks great on you." I complimented. My mom smiled, she always loved those earrings. "My turn, how do I look" I asked, standing up.

I decided to wear my favorite outfit for my first day; a black and red striped v-neck with sleeves that stopped at the elbows, a black miniskirt and thigh highs with a kitty face on them and my Converse.

"Cute!" My mom eyed my outfit. "You're going to turn some heads." I grinned, taking my breakfast dishes to the sink and quickly washing them off before Kyle shown up.

When we heard a knock at the door my mom checked her phone. "Shoot! I'm going to be late. I'll see you around dinnertime dear. Love you and have a great day!" She let Kyle in and gave a quick greeting before hurrying to her car.

"Hey Emilie." Kyle greeted. "You ready?"

"Yeah almost," I didn't have enough time to clean my braces. Oh well, I could wait until I got home. I dried off my hands with a paper towel and straightened my outfit.

"Now I'm ready!" I picked up my bag and coat from the back of my chair. "So where exactly is the bus stop? Down the street or something?" I asked, joining him at the door. I reached into my bag and pulled out the key and closed and locked the door.

"Yeah, and you can meet my friends there too." Kyle answered. Once outside in the chilly air I pulled on my coat.

"Sweet. Are they any nice?" I asked, walking with him.

"Well for the most part yeah, except for Cartman." Kyle said slowly. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Cartman?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>As we neared the bus stop I could see three other figures waiting. One of them was pretty tall, and kind of muscular. He had a red and blue hat and was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the two other figures. The other one was wearing a giant orange parka with the hood pulled up and matching orange pants.<p>

Fashion disaster much?

And the last one was very hard to miss. He was very very **very** fat, and from the looks of it he was ranting about something. When we got closer, I could hear that he was going on a very racist rant about the Jewish. Shocked, I looked at Kyle to see if he was okay. He was glaring at the fat guy and his cheeks were red from anger.

"God dammit Cartman!" Kyle shouted, storming over to him.

So _that's_ Cartman.

"See you guys! I told you that Jew-boy had some kind of money senses! He heard me talking about money and he appeared!" He was shouting.

Good god is this guy serious? I was getting more and more irritated with every word Cartman was saying. What a beautiful way to start my day.

"Hey Kyle," Blue hat guy interrupted. He must have noticed me standing there awkwardly because he was staring hard at me. "Who's your friend?" He glanced at Kyle with a smile. The argument stopped and the guys stared at me intensely.

Suddenly, I felt pretty shy. I looked at the ground as if my shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh! That's Emilie. She's new." Kyle introduced me. "Emilie this is Stan, Kenny and Fatass- I mean Cartman."

"'Ey! Don't call me 'fatass' money grubber!"

"Don't call me 'money grubber'!"

The two started bickering again, leaving me confused and very concerned.

"Do they do this a lot?" I asked Stan.

"Yeah, it's an everyday thing." He sighed. "Cartman always provokes him and those two can go at it for hours."

"Why are they even friends?" I stared at Kyle and Cartman and Stan just shrugged in response. Something clicked in my mind and I realized something.

"Oh! Kyle told me about you. He said you're his super best friend." Stan chuckled and nodded in confirmation.

"That's me. We've known each other since preschool. Same with Cartman and Kenny." I noticed that Kenny was pretty quiet, his blue eyes focused on me. Poor guy was probably looking for an opening in the conversation.

"Um, hi." I said to him nervously.

"Mmph mmph mhm mmp!" Was my response.

What.

"Uhhhh..." What the hell am I supposed to say to grunts? Can he talk? I looked to Stan for help.

"Oh, Kenny says it's nice to meet you." Stan translated. "He doesn't like to have his hood down when he's outside."

"Right...Um, nice to meet you too Kenny." I was still pretty nervous around the guys. Where is that stupid bus?

As if on cue, the bus slowed to a stop. The bus driver was a very grumpy looking lady that smelled like body odor and booze. Kyle and Cartman stopped their argument and stood in line to board.

"Sit down!" She snapped and slammed the door shut. I walked down the isle and everyone took their seats. Stan sat next to a girl with long shiny black hair and Cartman and Kenny sat together. That left me and Kyle.

"We can sit together if you'd like." He offered. "Come on, there's some seats in the back."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as we walked to the back of the bus. Some guys were checking me out and some girls were whispering and pointing at me. They don't even know my name and I bet they're already starting rumors.

Oh god it's like being in middle school again.

Kyle took the seat in the very back of the bus and patted the spot next to him. I sat with him and rested my bag on my lap.

"Hey." I heard an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to see a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. He was sitting in front of us and he had turned around in his seat to talk to me.

"Oh, um, hi." I don't know why I'm so nervous all of a sudden. "I'm Emilie."

"Clyde." Clyde stuck his hand out for me to shake it. I slowly took his hand and shook it briefly. Clyde grinned and gave me a once over.

"Hey, you're kind of hot. You can sit with me instead."

Oh god he's flirting with me. How do I deal with this?

Kyle groaned in irritation. "Leave her alone Clyde." He said harshly. Clyde stopped and glared at Kyle darkly.

Whoa. Tension much?

I sat there awkwardly before Clyde slowly turned around. But not before winking at me and mouthing, "I'll talk to you later."

I looked away shyly, my cheeks heating up with a blush. That was the first time a guy called me hot, and winked at me in the same day.

"Hey Emilie." Kyle pointed out the window. "We're here!" I looked out and saw a large yellow building with a purple sign that read, "South Park Highschool"

I gulped nervously. Here it is, the start of my new life at Shit Park.

Here I go.

I stood up to get off the bus, not knowing what the day holds for me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed or confusing D: I might re-write this if I'm unsatisfied<strong>

**Anyway, in the next chapter Emilie is going to experience her first day at Shit Park High! 0u0**

**Read and Review? ;w;**


End file.
